Quest: The Ring of Five Parts
This is possibly one of the oldest and most complex quests in the whole of Grophland. It will see you revisiting lots of familliar places, as well as visiting places you probably never knew existed! It at times may also be somewhat of an expensive quest to partake in, but it will no doubt be with it in the end. The Air Ring Fragment For in-depth information regarding this quest, please refer to the Quest: Air Ring Piece page. The Earth Ring Fragment For in-depth information regarding this quest, please refer to the Quest: Earth Ring Piece page. The Fire Ring Fragment For in-depth information regarding this quest, please refer to the Quest: Fire Ring Piece page. The Water Ring Fragment For in-depth information regarding this quest, please refer to the Quest: Water Ring Piece page. The Dark Ring Fragment For in-depth information regarding this quest, please refer to the Quest: Dark Ring Piece page. Forging The Ring of Five Parts After you have all 5 of the Ring Pieces in your possession, an Aurora Borealis will appear above the top of the Wurld. Click on the white land below it and it will take you to the Aurora Smithy (and award you the Aurora Avatar), home of Nuada the Giant smith. If you have the right items on hand and all 5 Ring Pieces in your open inventory, Nuada will be able to put the Ring back together for you. Each Flux item represents one of the 5 elements and you can see which ones they are below: Air: Bottled Wind Get a Winter groph and go to the training school in the mountains. Then head to the Gates. Use the Winter Groph to trudge through the cold. Make sure before you go you have an Empty Bottle in your inventory and the weather outside is windy (You can figure out the weather by heading to the mainland). After you've made it to the mountain you will have the option of collecting the wind! Earth: Essence Blossom Head to the Squig's Tree. You should be able to send a groph in there now. Choose one with a lot of health to go through the tunnel. There will be colored caves, you need to click on them in an RGB pattern (Red, Green then Blue). Eventually you will reach the end of the tunnel to Felix the Squig's Cave. There will be some random nuts there you find, one of which will be an Essence Nut. Next you need to go to the Tramp. You need to select 5 nuts and the Rare Flower Pod to buy it (make sure one nut is the Essence one). When you get the Rare Flower Pod, open it up. You will get 2 random flowers. You need to continue opening the pods until you get an Essence Blossom (It is a matter of luck). This means you may have to visit the Squig multiple times (once a day). Fire: Fire Egg Head back to the Guardian of the Sacred Flame's nest (The bird you beat). When you type in the password there will now be 2 places to go to. Choose the small chamber. This is called the Fire Temple, but it just looks like a burning pile of rocks. In the pile you can make out a nest. No groph can brave the flame unless they have a Phoenix feather. If you don't have one, you can get one by beating the Phoenix in the Monster Pit of the Combat Arena. This is EXTREMELY hard so you need a very good battle groph. If you have no groph that can fathom this task, then ask around for users who will let you borrow their own Phoenix feather. A good idea is checking to see if they have the Master of Five avatar before asking. Send in a groph with the Phoenix feather equipped and you will recieve the Fire Egg. (If this doesn't work, then use a fire groph or blue flame one) Water: Old Man of the Sea You need 3 items first. The Blue, Green, and Red Lanterns. How to make them? Here's the recipes needed. Bird Cage + Candle = Candle Lamp Candle Lamp + Blue Undersea Fragment = Blue Lantern Candle Lamp + Green Undersea Fragment = Green Lantern Candle Lamp + Red Undersea Fragment = Red Lantern Bird Cages can be found in the Castle shops at the Noblegroph Outfitters (they are very uncommon so it might take a while), or in the user shops. Candles are found at Grophertitti's Bazaar in the Desert. You can find the Fragments randomly while in Aquaria (I find them while fishing) or again in the user shops. Take all these items to the White Stone in Aquaria. You should be able to put 3 items in the niches in the rock. Each of the holes have a little splash of color in them so use that color order to put the Lanterns in, again in the RGB format. You should then get the elusive White Lure (You can get it once a day). Use the White Lure and a groph with the highest possible fishing skill you can manage to go fishing in the Undersea Swirl at Aquaria. It might take a VERY long time, but eventually the Old Man of the Sea will eat your lure. Darkness: Selenetic Crystal You need Ellyria for this. Go to Moon Temple. there should be a person there asking you to talk. She'll ask you which groph to send up the Moon Bridge. Choose a Moth groph with a Selune as a pet. In the top left corner of the screen where the moon is there will be a bridge, click on it. Grab a Dull Selentic Crystal. Dull Selentic Crystal + Concentrated Per-Seco Essence = Selentic Crystal Category:Ring Piece Quests Category:Quests